Ages of Conflict: Book 3 Introductions
by Corianin
Summary: There are new people in town - why are they there, and what does that mean for our favorite mortal and her wonderful family?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: And thus begins the coming-together of all parties. Wow, that sounded way too formal. Sounded better in my head - maybe I should have left it there. LOL This may seem like a bit of a filler chapter, but it sets the ground for a lot of things, so bear with me. We shall shortly return you to your regularly scheduled smut, romance, danger, and plot. Thank you for watching the Ages Channel, here on your demand at Fanfiction Net. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She blinked as she awoke, stretching against his solid chest. Turning her head, she looked up into his gleaming golden eyes.

"Morning," she whispered, not wanting to break the tranquility of the moment.

"Morning," he whispered back. Leaning forward, he was about to touch his lips to hers when the alarm, glaringly loud, shattered the moment and the morning stillness like so much glass. Bella sighed and smacked the alarm clock.

"Whoever said 'saved by the bell' didn't know what they were talking about," she muttered, snuggling closer.

"Well, I don't know, Bella," he murmured teasingly. "I am a vicious, dangerous monster. Why, who knows what evil I could have coerced you into had we actually kissed." His tone was so sincere, his eyes anything but, that she laughed aloud.

"Yeah, 'cause I really need coercion." He kissed her quickly and pushed her to a sitting position.

"Go be human for a bit. I wanted to get to school early."

"Why? I don't." Bella grumped as she made her way into the bathroom.

"Because I want a good look at Newton before he heads off to class." She spat her toothpaste out and poked her head around the door.

"You're not going to do anything, are you?" He shook his head and she retreated, slightly relieved.

"I'm not planning to do anything. But if Jasper's impressions were solid, and they usually are, then I have to agree with his and Carlisle's interpretation that Newton may be on some sort of drugs. And I refuse to let him be a danger to you. So I'll turn him in." By that point she was rinsing her mouth, so she didn't reply until she walked back into the bedroom.

"But he'll know it was one of us," she pointed out. Edward smiled, and it wasn't totally kind.

"And he'll do...what, exactly? Act like an ass? Wait, he's already got that covered." Bella couldn't help but chuckle, though the subject bothered her. She dug in her closet, a bit more quickly than usual because she had a feeling Alice would be showing up any minute. Sure enough, as she was pulling her pants on the dark-haired pixie bounded into the bedroom. Bella just looked at her?

"What, you don't even bother to knock anymore?" Alice just grinned.

"I know something you don't know!" she said in a sing-song voice. Edward rolled his eyes with a muttered 'what else is new' and Bella just shook her head. "Well, aren't you going to ask?" Alice pouted playfully.

"Fine, I'll bite. What now?"

"Tomorrow there's going to be a new girl in school." Bella paused in the act of tying her shoes.

"Really? You saw it?"

"Well, no, but I overheard Carrie from Mill Creek talking to Bev at the diner and telling her all about the brother and sister that came to stay day before yesterday. Apparently yesterday they asked her if she knew of any houses for sale or rent in Forks, since the brother is taking some sort of correspondence course and the sister likes the 'small townieness.' "

" 'Townieness?' Is that even a word?" asked Bella rhetorically. Alice just shrugged.

"So apparently they plan to talk to Madge and see about either buying or renting her son's old house from her. And the girl wants to go to school as soon as possible so she doesn't fall behind."

"That's just...odd," said Edward, standing up and lifting Bella's backpack easily. Alice nodded, her eyes serious.

"I know. Still, new people are always good for a bit of excitement. Wouldn't you agree, Bella?" Alice winked at her, and Bella slapped her arm.

"Come on. We're going to be late for being early." There was a long pause while the two vampires just looked at her. Bella sighed and shook her head in exasperation. "Just...let's go. I want to get this day over with." Alice's chuckling accompanied the trio out the door and into the vehicle, and the whole way to school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And the kitchen's in here - it's not very spacious, I'm afraid. My son never was one to entertain guests."

"That's just fine, Mrs. Campbell. I'm afraid with my schooling and my sister's, we usually just make quick, easy, balanced meals." Luc's voice carried just the right amount of calming confidence to be comforting, and the older woman wasn't immune to it.

"Please, it's just Madge. I hated Marjorie, and since my Kevin passed I only follow the 'Mrs' when I'm filling out my taxes."

"Madge, then," he said, trying not to overdo the natural honeyed tone to his voice. He didn't need this nice, older woman falling at his feet. It could really complicate their stay here. Just then, Lili came running down the stairs like the exuberant teenager she was pretending to be.

"Luc! I claim the tower room! You can't have it!"

"Tower room?" He raised an eyebrow, pretending confusion, and Madge was happy to fill him in.

"Oh, that was my little granddaughter's room. She wanted to be a princess in a fairy tale, so my son hired someone to build a window bay seat that looks like a tower balcony in her room. She loved it. In fact, when they moved to Tacoma, I think she missed that room more than her friends - or me." The older woman laughed, then smiled fondly at Lili. "I'm sure she'll be thrilled when I tell her someone obviously enjoys it as much as she did." Lili was fairly bouncing.

"I'm gonna go explore the rest of the house!" And she was off like a shot, just as planned. Luc turned to Madge.

"Are you sure about the price? I mean, I feel like we're conning you on this one - I know what rental rates are in the bigger cities, and this just seems a steal." The woman shook her head.

"We're not a big town here, Luc. We take care of our own. You're not cheating me in the slightest - I'm just glad someone's going to be living here and bringing this place back to life. You came from - where was it you said? I'm afraid I forgot." Crafty woman, Luc thought. She knew very well he hadn't told her where they used to live. Small town gossip queens were the same regardless, and he smiled.

"I didn't say," he chided gently, letting her know he understood her game. She just smiled unabashedly. "But I travel a lot doing field research for my college courses. Our last solid place of residence was a town off the Amalfi coast in Italy." Madge nearly swooned.

"Italy? That's just so...amazing! So what brought you back to the States? And especially to here?" Her eyes glittered with curiosity, but he and Lili had spent all night constructing a background that was solid, and untraceable.

"I study theology, and have been fascinated by the religions of mankind since I can remember. My current research is on the belief systems of the Native American tribes, and I thought I could start at the West Coast and work my way across the country. Though I have to admit, this place...calls to me. It will be hard to leave when my studies require it." He hadn't meant to say that, but he found it was true nonetheless. There was just something about this tiny town in the middle of all this rain that pulled on he and Lili both. Not for the first time in his long existance, he wished he were mortal, able to live a mortal life and enjoy the things that humans took for granted.

"So are you a religious man yourself, Luc?" she asked with a hesitance born of uncertainty.

"I believe in God, yes," he stated simply. ~I may not always agree with him, and I may argue a lot, but I believe,~ he thought to himself. His easy answer seemed to comfort his conversational companion and she smiled.

"Well, I've got to get to the diner - I'm meeting a few of my girl friends for lunch." Luc smiled, thinking. ~Translation: I want to run and tell all my friends about the new people living in my son's house.~

"Thank you so much, Madge. This is an amazing find, and you are quite a wonderful person for welcoming strangers so warmly." She actually blushed with pleasure.

"Not at all, son, not at all. We get so few strangers, it would just be horrid if we chased them off by acting like yokels." Lili chose that moment to come back down the stairs. She darted over and gave the older woman a hug.

"Thank you! I love this house!" Madge smiled, hugging her back with a motherly air.

"I'm glad, pumpkin. You're going to be enrolling in school, I take it?" Lili nodded.

"Absolutely. I love school, and I love meeting new people. This is going to be fun!" Luc shook his head like an exasperated older brother would.

"Well, the kids here are nice, all right. Don't be surprised if they're insanely curious, though. The last new person we got to stay was Chief Swan's daughter Bella, so they're going to be excited at having a new face around. They boys especially, when the face is as pretty as yours," she added in an undertone with a smile and a wink. Lili giggled. "Well, I'll leave you two to get settled in. I know it's all furnished, but feel free to move or get rid of whatever you want. I figure you haven't got a lot of furnishings of your own, traveling as you do. I'll stop by later this evening and see if there's anything else we can do for you!! And with that, the older woman was gone and Luc shut the door quietly behind her. Lili fairly glowed with pleasure, and he took a moment just drinking in the sight of her. How any god could cast someone as beautiful as her away, he had no idea, but it let him have her and for that he could almost thank the Man.

"Luc, this place just shimmers with happiness. Can you feel it?" She closed her eyes and leaned her head back for a moment.

"I can. Madge's son and his family must have been very nice people - I haven't felt this much peace and joy in a dwelling in decades." He smiled. "So are you going to show me this wonderful tower room?" She smiled, the expression of wickedness settling somehow naturally on the face of an angel.

"Follow me, then." With a saucy grin, she sashayed up the stairs and Luc, musing once more at his good fortune, followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Well, now that hubby and I are finished with a 48-hour bout of food poisoning and my computer has stopped resetting for the moment, I can finally post the next chapter! *pants with exertion* So, here it is. Will post the next one ASAP, if I can figure out why my machine resets any time I try and save or scroll in my word processing programs and find a work around. If I can't get it fixed by tonight, then I'm just going to say fuck it all and use my laptop from now on - this desktop is a pain in my ass lately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day progressed pretty normally – well, as long as Bella didn't think about the winks Angela occasionally threw at her whenever they passed in the hallway between classes, or the fact that in two days she would be starting her 'training.' She was still very curious about what that might entail, but despite the questions she asked Alice, her friend wouldn't tell her anything.

"Don't worry, Bella," she said as they gathered their things and headed toward the cafeteria. "You are going to love it. I mean, you're already hot for the idea," she said with a giggle. Bella just sighted and punched her shoulder. Walking into the lunchroom, they went and got their trays and wandered over to where Edward and Jasper were already sitting. Edward reached out and pulled Bella closer, running his hand through her hair.

"So how has your morning been, love?" he whispered, kissing her cheek. She returned the embrace and turned her attention to her lunch.

"Boring. Usual. Did you…" she trailed off, not wanting to say anything out loud in case anyone overheard. Edward caught on immediately.

"Didn't see him. After I walked you to class, I wandered around a bit, but it seems he showed up late to school today. So Jasper's going to be keeping a close eye out during PE." Bella nodded and made an effort to finish the food on her tray. After a few minutes, she realized it was futile, so she just gave up and began to draw pictures in her mashed potatoes with a celery stick.

"Bella?" She snapped her head up to meet Jessica's eyes.

"What's up, Jess?" she asked, noting how her friend looked extremely tired and worn out. The blonde just shook her head, and when she spoke next it was quiet.

"Can I…can I sit with you guys today?" Bella noticed with shock that the girl was shaking slightly, her eyes not meeting anyone else's for more than a second or two.

"Absolutely!" Bella said, scooting over to make room for the chair Jasper had already gotten from a nearby table. Like the gentleman he was, he waited until she was seated and pushed in to go sit down next to Alice again. Jessica sat in her chair stiffly, not leaning back or relaxing, and Bella caught Edward's expression as it turned from mild curiosity to flat-out fury.

"Jessica," he began softly, "how far?" She started, meeting his eyes guiltily before looking away.

"How far what?" she asked, her voice low. Bella was surprised when he reached over to touch Jessica's cheek lightly, but she was even more surprised when her friend flinched and drew back. Edward didn't say anything, just looked at her with those golden eyes, and Bella began to realize what he was talking about.

"Jess…" she whispered, putting her arm around the girl's shoulder. "It's okay. You can trust us."

"I…I…" she stammered before taking a big breath. "Not in here, okay?" Bella nodded.

"I know just the place. Come on." She stood, as did the Cullens, and with Jess in the middle, Bella and Alice on either side of her, and the guys following like dangerous guard dogs, the quintet made their way out of the cafeteria. Bella led them to the little nook she and Angela had gone to the day before. No one spoke until they were all seated, and Jasper began to calm the obviously frightened girl in their midst.

"Jessica…does Mike know?" Edward's voice was calm, but despite Jasper's influence, even Bella could tell when her breathing quickened. She shook her head.

"Know what?" she said quietly, her words denying but her voice confirming, and Bella understood.

"Jess…" She didn't know what else to say, so she just drew her friend against her and held her as the other girl broke down.

"I didn't want – I mean, I did, but not…not like that…and now…" she looked up at Bella. "What am I going to do? My parents will kill me! And Mike…god, if he finds out, he'll-"

"-do absolutely nothing, if he knows what's good for him," growled Alice. "What do you mean, 'not like that'?" the pixie asked like she didn't already know, like she couldn't read the absolute rage pouring off Edward like water. Jess just shook her head, not answering.

"Jessica," Edward began, his voice tight. "You didn't consent, did you?" Jessica stayed quiet, her only answer being to burrow further into Bella's arms. Bella, however, gasped.

"Mike raped you?" At that, Jessica broke down completely, the words falling from her lips as fast as the tears fell from her eyes.

"I told him…I told him we could…play around a bit…I knew I wanted him to be my first…but he just…he went too far…" She broke down completely, sobbing in Bella's arms. Alice sat down next to them and stroked her hair gently.

"Shh…it's okay now, it's okay," she murmured softly, but Jessica just cried harder.

"It's not okay! If it would have just been that one time…but…" Bella felt, rather than saw, Edward and Jasper stand and walk a few paces away, talking in hushed tones. "And now, I've got to tell my folks somehow that I'm…that I'm pregnant…and Mike – oh my god, if he finds out – he's going to be so pissed! You won't tell him! PLEASE!" She lifted her face, tear-streaked and puffy from crying, to Bella's, a plea in her eyes.

"Shush, Jess. We won't tell him anything. I promise. Jasper?" He came and sat on the ground nearby, and Bella felt a wave of calm wash over her. She knew it affected Jessica too, by the way her trembling lessened.

"Jess," began Edward once he was sure she was calmed down sufficiently. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" The blonde sat up and wiped her cheeks before responding.

"I figured – I mean, it's no secret that I've liked him for years…and I thought that – well, it would seem a little odd that I only accuse him of anything after I find out I'm…expecting…it would sound like every other girl who'd accidentally gotten pregnant and wanted to take the heat off themselves. I'm not like that. Besides, I thought he'd…I thought it would…get better…"

"Jess," asked Bella, not sure how to phrase the question but knowing they had to find out. "How often…I mean, how many times…"

"Has he forced me?" Jess finished bitterly. "Pretty much every weekend all summer." Bella was horrified.

"How far along are you?" Edward's voice, though calm, had a steely undercurrent that made Bella's blood run cold.

"I…I don't know. I mean, I've never really…" she trailed off, obviously uncomfortable. Edward just smiled reassuringly.

"Jess, it's okay. I have sisters, you know. And a girlfriend," he said with a genuine smile for Bella. It was that obvious fondness that had Jessica feeling more comfortable.

"Well, I've never really had a regular schedule for…you know, my periods. So I – I don't know."

"Have you been to a doctor?" Jess scoffed.

"In this town? I wouldn't make it out of the office before they were on the phone to my folks." Edward crouched down nearer to her.

"If I promised that my father wouldn't say a word, would you go for a checkup? Not just for the baby, but for your health as well. If he's been forcing you to have sex regularly, then there's a chance of damage you may not even know about."

"You mean, Dr Cullen..? But he's a surgeon."

"He's also a trained gynecologist and obstetrician. I can't think of anyone more trustworthy, or better at keeping secrets." Jess looked up at Bella as she spoke, obviously considering.

"Are you sure? That he won't…say anything?" Bella nodded. Jessica gathered herself and sat up.

"Okay. I'll do it. I want to make sure everything's okay." Bella hugged her friend just as the bell rang. Jasper and Edward had already stood up, and Alice joined them.

"Um, guys?" Jessica's voice was unsure as she stood, walking over to them. "I'm sorry – that I've been such a bitch to you all. You're a lot nicer than anyone gives you credit for, and I'm sorry it took this for me to learn that." Her face was scarlet with shame, but Alice's perkiness came to the rescue.

"That's okay, Jess. I mean, it's not like we ever really go out of our way to socialize either. Can't blame you for forming an opinion on something you don't know, now, can we?" She gave the girl a quick hug. "Now, since the second bell's about to ring, I suggest we head to class. Jazz and I will walk with you, since yours is on the way to ours. And you and Edward had better hurry to chemistry, since it's a longer walk." Bella nodded, giving Jess a last hug.

"Bella?" she said quietly. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Jess. We're friends, right?" The blonde nodded and walked off with the two vampires. Bella and Edward, hand in hand, walked towards chemistry, lost in their thoughts that – had they been able to tell – weren't that different from one another's at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: So very, very, VERY sorry, y'all. I had a bit of a computer issue...well, a little more than just 'a bit.' It ended with me having to build a new machine from scratch, and then try and recover all of my writings and get them onto the new 'puter, then go through and check them and make sure they were still intact. With my work and RL schedules lately, it was more of a chore than I'd anticipated. But I'm back! Unfortunately, this chapter is more a bit of filler than anything else, but it's helping to set the stage for some future stuff. Will be posting the next one hopefully tonight after work, after I get a chance to type it up. Thank you all for your awesome messages - they kept me sane! Special thanks to BellaCordelia and Ryahdawn...you two are so great! So, without further ado, I present the next chapter. :-D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella was exceedingly glad that it was still the first week of school, as the chemistry teacher wasn't back in the full swing of in-class assignments. She knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate on them if he had. Their conversation with Jess was too much in the forefront of her mind. What had happened to Mike over the summer? She'd always found him funny, in a childish sort of way, and when he wasn't trying to impress her he was actually a pretty decent guy. She was having a difficult time with reconciling that image of Mike - the goofy dork - with the blatant asshole he'd apparently become. And Jess - Bella could have cried in sympathy. A piece of paper sliding under her elbow caught her attention. Looking down, she saw with amusement that it was adorned with Edward's graceful, precise handwriting.

_I'm going to walk you to PE today. We'll meet Jazz halfway. I don't want Newton to have a chance to see you away from one of us. By the sounds of things, he's all to prepared to press any advantage he has, and I know how much you abhor bloodshed - I don't want him to give me any further reasons to rip him apart._

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Bella nearly chuckled. As it was a small smile crossed her lips as she wrote back, her heavier, tidy letters looking like so much unskilled graffiti next to his flawless script. ~Damn perfect vampires,~ she thought with an inward laugh.

**Okay. I thought about asking Carlisle now, but I know he's going to have questions for all of us, and I think it would be better to wait until the four of us are present so he can get out combined input.**

_Yes, that would be best. Jasper and I plan to take no physical action against Newton at the moment, but honestly, Bella...I can't condone such behaviour. If we can't deal with the problem through the proper channels, then we WILL step outside of them. I won't risk him hurting you - or anyone else, if it comes down to it. _

**I understand. Oddly, I agree. Jess and I may not have been as close as, say, me and Angie, but she's still a friend. And I won't have my friends hurt, even by other friends.**

Just then the bell rang, and Bella was well aware that she had absorbed exactly nothing from the entire class. ~Oh well. I have a whole houseful of tutors.~ As soon as she stood, Edward grabbed both of their backpacks in one hand and wrapped his other arm around her shoulder, pulling her against him as they walked out of class. The hallway was as crowded as her mind, but she was too deep in thought to notice the press of bodies. They had made it to the door of the library, where the hall widened a little, and she saw Jasper leaning up against the wall. She could feel how hard he was holding himself in check. Without a word She gave Edward a lingering kiss, then turned to Jasper. They walked down the hallway and into PE without saying anything to one another, taking what Bella already knew would be their customary places on the bleacher against the wall. Her eyes scanned the room as they sat.

"He's not here yet." Jasper's voice was low, soft...and deadly. As much as she wanted to curl against him, she was very aware that the eyes in the classroom were all on her, so she settled for placing her hand on his shoulder. Under his shirt his muscles were tense.

"It's going to be okay, Jasper. We're going to get him sorted out. Whatever it takes." She was amazed to hear the steel in her own tone, the barbed backbone to her words lending them a credence that went above mere comfort. Just then, Mike walked in the door. Bella could feel Jasper's unwavering gaze follow her former friend as he sauntered across the room. To her shock, he looked around until he spotted her, walking over to stand in front of her.

"Well well. Your guard dog is back, I see. Where were you yesterday, Creepy?" His snide voice addressed Jasper, though he kept his eyes firmly fixed on Bella. She began to feel his attention like a physical pressure in her brain. Jasper didn't respond, and Bella knew that he was having a very difficult time keeping himself in control. Mike continued his taunting. "Aww, cat got your tongue, Cullen?" His expression turned lewd, invasive. "You know, when you're not here, Bella can be pretty...accommodating. Maybe you should switch classes. Then me and her can go back to being 'friends.' Whaddaya say?" He took a step closer to Bella, reaching out his hand to touch her, and Jasper struck. Remembering somehow to keep his motions within the range of human abilities, Jasper was still as quick as a striking snake, and the resulting collision had him on his feet with Mike sprawled rather undignified a few feet away.

"Stay away from her, Newton," he growled. Bella was in shock - both from the suddenness of their conflict and the fact that somewhere inside her, she wished he'd hit Mike harder. The blonde-haired boy picked himself up off the gym floor.

"Or what, Creepy?" Mike scoffed. "You'll push me again?" Jasper, in what had to be the most restrained moment Bella had ever seen, simply turned around and resumed his seat next to her, not even dignifying Mike's comment with an answer. As though by magic, it was then that the teacher walked in.

"Okay, places, everyone. We did well yesterday, but a lot of you have forgotten some basic things. Today we'll be doing serve drills." As the students filed to their places with various degrees of grumbling, Mike leaned in closer to whisper harshly.

"This isn't over, Cullen. You'd better keep your brother's girlfriend in sight, 'cause who knows what might happen if she's turned loose of you guys." The totally unvarnished threat had Jasper on his feet again, but as Mike walked off Bella took hold of the vampire's arm.

"Not now, Jazz. Not now. We'll get this sorted." He turned his golden gaze on hers and, after a moment, nodded once. Together they walked out to the center of the gymnasium floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her shower this time was hurried, and solo, and as soon as she was dressed she bounded out the door and saw Jasper leaning against the wall.

"Let's go. Alice and Edward have already given Jessica a ride home, so you and I will meet them at the house. We'll be running, if that's okay." Bella nodded and followed him out the double doors and into the forest. Once removed from human sight he scooped her up in the cradle of his arms and took off. Despite the seriousness of the day, she allowed herself a bit of pleasure in just being held as he wound his way through the trees to the backyard of the house. The entire trip had taken mere minutes, and they were walking in the back patio door just as Alice and Edward came in the front.

"Carlisle!" called Edward. Within seconds the golden-haired doctor was bounding down the stairs. "We need to talk." Quickly, Edward taking the conversational lead, they filled Carlisle in on what had transpired during lunch, and then Bella finished with Mike's attitude during PE. Without replying, the elder led them all in to be seated in the living room. Bella curled herself against Edward's side, worry for Jess shining brightly in the depths of her eyes.

"So, essentially, Mike has been forcing himself on Jessica, and she is now pregnant, but too scared and ashamed to go to a local physician." Bella nodded. "I have no problems giving her a medical exam. In cases like this, there are often further damages beyond the obvious."

"That's what we'd mentioned," said Alice. "And I thought that, since Braeden will be taking his vacation for his daughter's wedding, you'd most likely be asked to fill in for his emergency patients." Carlisle nodded.

"He'd mentioned that earlier today, actually. So it shouldn't be a problem for her to come see me without the entire town knowing." There was a pause, and Bella spoke thoughtfully.

"Why don't I make an appointment for myself, and bring her along for 'moral support'? It's not like the town would speculate any further about me than they already have, and it would be a reasonable assumption that I'd not want my boyfriend to sit in on an exam being given by his father." She looked at Alice who closed her eyes for a moment.

"It'll work," she said. Everyone was quiet for a moment, digesting the conversation so far. Then Alice gasped slightly. The dark-haired pixie looked positively stunned.

"What is it?" asked Bella.

"Well...it's as if...I can see what's coming, but it's like looking through a screen, or a veil. It's like...wow, this is weird. It's almost like I'm trying to see something I shouldn't be looking at, I don't know how to describe it." She shook her head.

"What were you looking for?" asked Carlisle quietly.

"I was trying to see how Jess and the baby would fare, see if there was anything else we needed to know that might come up later, but it's like looking through a - I don't know. A curtain or something. I can't describe it." She paused, looking almost uncertain. "It's the same effect I got earlier in class when I decided to see what the new girl in school would be like."

"Is it possible that the two occurrences are connected somehow?" Jasper inquired. Alice just shrugged.

"I don't know. I can't see how Jess' baby would have anything to do with a new student, but I won't rule anything out." There was a not-uncomfortable quiet then, one that filled the room and wrapped around its occupants with a gentle grip. A loud rumble broke the silence, and everyone looked at Bella, who had turned pink.

"Well, darlin', if you're that hungry then maybe we should get you some food." She just nodded, feeling her cheeks get pink. Carlisle spoke up.

"Jasper, why don't you whip her up something to eat? Alice, run and get Esme and Rose - I think they're out on the northern border right now. Emmett ran into Port Angeles for something, so he'll be back shortly." As the livingroom began to empty, Edward stepped up to Carlisle.

"Can I talk to you?" The elder blinked and nodded.

"Sure. My study?"

"Sure. I'll be up in a sec."

"Okay, I'll be there." As Carlisle headed up the stairs, he couldn't help but wonder what had brought about the serious look on his son's face. He had the feeling it had nothing to do with Bella's friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I'm such an idiot. I uploaded this chapter and forgot to post it. Oh well - I remembered now! Here ya go. :-D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the longest time she looked out the window, at the stars she could barely see through the haze of building clouds and the profusion of leaves on the surrounding trees. It was peaceful here, she thought. Quiet, and...almost calming, somehow. Lili brushed her hair away from her cheek, tucking the long strands behind her ear as she simply allowed herself the pleasure of sitting and thinking about nothing important. It was an odd treat, she realized, to not be so concerned with the outcome of her actions that she could simply take in the feel of the gentle night breezes brushing her skin. Luc had gone out to explore - to prowl, she'd joked with him - and as such it was just her on the balcony seat.

After a while of contemplating the shine of moonlight on the strands of grass below, her mind inevitably turned to their reason for being here. Somehow they needed to get on good terms with the shifters in the area. She pulled her legs up to her chest and pressed her forehead to her knees. Who would have thought that after so long, so many years of searching, after being so close to giving up completely, that something like this could happen? Oh, she and Luc had talked, had hoped, but really she'd felt for so long that they were just putting off the inevitable. Their two races were about to go to war, and the only thing that would stop them from taking the world to the grave with them lie within her. Well, her and her chosen mate. She sighed loudly.

~Things would be so much easier if the two of us could create a child without outside interference.~

Unbidden, her thoughts returned to the young shifter they'd seen earlier - Jake, she remembered. Though it had been decades upon decades, though she had never in her long years met a born shifter, she knew his power was true. No mortal could move that fluidly. No human ever born could cast that type of siren's call to set her blood aflame. She was all but burning for his touch, and he didn't even know she existed. She chuckled to herself.

~Here I go, sounding like some hormonal lovestruck mortal. Wouldn't those on high get a good laugh from this.~

She knew they wouldn't though. Therein lie the difficulties that had started this entire mess. If her race could understand emotions more easily, rather than just cataloging them and observing them like human scientists did with their chosen subjects, this conflict would never have come about. But no, she was the only one, the only Celestial since the Fallen that had ever experienced the full power of human emotions, good and bad. And though she'd never indulged herself to excess, never hurt anyone, never truly done anything wrong, they had cast her away. Because she knew a world they only observed. She understood things they would never admit. She could still feel the searing pain as she'd been cut off from her Creator, from all that she'd known. Were it not for Luc noticing, taking pity on the small, scared immortal, pulling her to him and taking her under his wing, she would have done what so many of her kind did and simply gone mad, wandering the earth until the End with no concept of who she was or why she was there. But he'd found her, he's enfolded her. He'd loved her - a concept so foreign to his race that, far from endearing him to them, had gotten him expelled from his own kind and doomed to her fate. At least they had each other, he said often. And that alone was enough to make it bearable.

She sighed loudly, relaxing and stretching out full-length along the balcony seat. The stars were almost completely obscured now, the breeze blowing in from the open window noticeably cooler, and she delighted in the physical sensations. She closed her eyes and ran one slender hand over her breasts, rubbing gently, almost teasing, feeling her nipples pucker and beg for a stronger touch. She was content to simply tease herself however, stroking herself through her clothing as she felt the breeze pick up.

~If nothing else,~ she thought wryly, ~my kind are drastically missing out when it comes to sex.~

It began to rain slightly, more a mist than rain, and she was overcome with the need to feel the water on her skin. It took less than the space of a minute to divest herself of her clothing and then she was stretched out again on the seat, this time feeling not just her own caresses but those of the tiny, chilly raindrops. With one hand she resumed her earlier ministrations, raising her other arm up and placing it behind her head to avoid the temptation of bringing herself off too swiftly. She wanted to savor this. Her eyes fluttered closed and her mind began to wander - right into the welcoming arms of fantasy. To her shock, it wasn't Luc in her mind's eye - it was Jake. His caramel skin glistening, his dark hair shining. She could see him vividly, clad only in those worn jeans, every muscle in his body either defined by the fraying denim or blatantly on display. She moaned at the thought of how his hair would feel against her skin as he leaned down to lap at her breasts. Without her full realization, her other hand had snaked down and was playing along the sensitive skin of her thighs, imagining the youth's long, strong fingers dancing along her skin. She could easily imagine his gentleness, yet she could also picture him becoming more and more demanding, his touches getting more firm. She could almost hear his breat, panting slightly as he worked her. She could almost taste him.

"Getting started without me, love?" To her immense shock she jumped at the sound of Luc's voice, looking over to find him watching her with ill-concealed lust on his face. In two strides he was beside her, on his knees, his eyes glittering with desire, and she moaned as he dropped kisses on her neck.

"As much as I'd love to watch you play with yourself, love," he whispered against her skin, "I want to be inside you when you break." She nodded a wordless yes. "Turn around. Lean over the bench. I know how much you love rain on your skin." It took her less than two seconds to position herself, resting on her elbows, the position bending her at the waist in such a way as to spread her open for him. She heard his intake of breath at seeing her so displayed, and it wasn't long at all before she could feel the swollen head of his cock brushing against her skin.

"Lili...I can't wait..." he moaned, then lunged forward, sinking his entire length into her already sopping depths. She yelped with pleasure and shifted back against him, encouraging him to use her. Her mind flickered between thoughts of Luc, pounding her with such force, and what it would feel like when she finally got Jake's agreement, to feel the young shifter plunge into her. She rubbed back against her mate, her mind filled with thoughts of both men.

"You're thinking of him, aren't you?" Luc growled sexily. She moaned at a particularly hard thrust and nodded. "I thought so. I can't wait myself. To watch you submit to him - take his cock - by all the gods, you're tight! You want him so much, I can nearly taste it." Her head dropped down as she abandoned all pretense at control and simply gave over to his body, his words. "Take it, Lili, that's it. Imagine I'm your mortal lover. Beg me for it."

"Please," she whimpered, her breathing coming fast now. She was so close, just a little bit more...

"Please what?" His voice was harsh as well, low and as demanding as his forceful pounding.

"Please...I want to come..."

"You want more than that, though, don't you?" He was all but gasping now, and she knew he was as close as she was. "You want his child." All but crying with the intensity of it all, she could only nod and moan. "You're so hot, Lili...so hot and tight. He's going to love this...cramming himself into your depths...over and over and over...stretching your pussy around his prick...filling you with his seed..." That was all it took. With a squeal that was half pain, half pleasure, coated with pure desire, she came unglued. Her orgasm slammed through her, her inner muscles clamping down on the invading, pulsing pole buried deep within, and with a muttered curse and a growl Luc exploded in her heat. How long it took them to come down neither knew, but after a while he pulled himself from her and scooped her up. Taking a seat on the window bench, enjoying the chilly rain against his heated skin, he held his mate close. And Lili couldn't think of a place she'd rather be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward seemed nervous, pacing back and forth in Carlisle's study. The older vampire just watched his son in silence, knowing he would speak when he was ready. After a while, the silence was broken.

"I want to propose to Bella. But I'm not sure how, or even what to expect."

"I thought it might be something like that," Carlisle mused. He motioned Edward to take a seat on the overstuffed couch before walking around the desk to sit beside him. "Honestly, Edward, you have nothing to fear. She is so in love with you I can't think that she would even contemplate refusal."

"It's just so hard...not being able to read her mind. How do I know how she wants to be asked? What she wants me to say?" Carlisle chuckled.

"I suppose you'll have to do what every other man since the dawn of time has done - be sincere and cross your fingers." Edward just glared at him in mock anger.

"Thanks. You're so very helpful." Carlisle just laughed. "I was wondering...well...you can read her mind...could you maybe -"

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"Because for all that we have this bond, she is yours, Edward. I won't even presume to place myself in that. No, son, it's all you." He smiled reassuringly. "But I'd suggest asking soon. Not for her sake, but for your own." Edward, taking a deep breath, nodded.

"I should probably ask her this weekend then." His had drifted to his pocket where Carlisle knew he kept the ring he'd had made for Bella. Standing up, the elder walked towards the door, but not without laying a comforting hand on his son's shoulders.

"It will all be fine, Edward. Just don't let her go." With that he left to rejoin the family, and to give Edward some time with his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Yay vacation. Finally. I'd just about killed myself this past week at work trying to get all my ducks in a row before my week off. However, I have had time to type, so here's the next chapter! I promise I haven't forgotten about all of the plot twists, turns, and elephants, but they seem determined to play themselves out in their own sweet time, so rather than forcing them, I'm trusting my EPBs to pull me along for the ride. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Bella stared at the ceiling. Edward hadn't come to her room tonight, and she was feeling...lost, if she was honest. The day - hell, these past few days - had taken their toll. Between the dreams that everyone seemed to think were such a huge deal, her upcoming 'training' that she still had no idea what to expect of, this news with Jess, everything with Mike...sighing, she rolled over and tried to burrow into her pillow and recreate the ease with which she used to get to sleep without his comforting presence. After a few minutes that felt more like hours, she gave up and returned to laying on her back and contemplating the play of scant light and shadows across the objects in her darkened room. She almost dreaded going to school tomorrow, though she knew she had to, if only to be there for Jess and explain her 'moral support' idea.

~How did all this happen?~ she wondered, thinking of her friend - well, her friends. Mike may have been a bit of an arrogant goof, but that was just typical for boys his age. What could have possibly happened to change him so much in such a short time? Could it really be drugs, like they thought? Somehow she thought it went...not necessarily _deeper_, just...differently. Something about the drug idea was tickling her senses, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

~Then again, maybe you just don't want to think about one of your friends being an addict.~ That thought made her sigh. For some reason, though she knew Carlisle was awake - as usual - and would be more than happy to engage in a little mental conversation, Bella found herself thinking 'quietly' as she'd come to call it. A part of her felt that these were her friends, therefore her thoughts about them were hers as well. She knew he was worried about a lot of things; they all were. ~Hell,~ she thought ruefully, ~they've had decades of practice at worrying. They're going to be good at determining what's worth the stress and what's not.~

A movement at her window had her eyes snapping to the opening, but there was nothing there. She pushed back the covers and stood, walking to the opening and leaning out. The night's drizzle trickled over her hair and skin as she looked out and saw nothing but trees and grass and wet asphalt. Nothing unusual. ~Great - now my eyes are getting a life of their own.~ She stood there for a little while longer, loving the feel of the cold rain against her skin, wondering briefly - and not for the first time - how she had ever hated the cold and the wet. Now it was as much a part of her as her hair, her eyes, her heart. A sudden thought danced through her mind.

~This is home now. I don't think I could ever be happy in sunlight and heat again.~ The concept was both comforting and melancholy, and she walked slowly back to her bed contemplating how strange her life had gotten. She stretched back out on the cool sheets and closed her eyes, knowing she wouldn't be sleeping and not really caring anymore. Her thoughts could keep her company until Edward came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across town in another bedroom, another girl was staring up at her own ceiling. Jessica tossed and turned, turned and tossed. Her thoughts were dark, disturbing, totally self-deprecating...and yet no matter how she tried she couldn't get rid of them.

~Why? Why did I tell them? I mean, they were nice and all, but they'd never want to help me...~ She rolled over again, burying her face in her pillow. ~And it's my stupid fault. I should never have let him...I should have fought harder...oh, god, Mike. What happened?~ She rolled over onto her back, turning her head to the side to watch as the rain began to fall lightly outside her window. A sudden impulse had her standing and walking to the glass, raising the window and leaning her head out into the rain for a few moments. It wasn't a heavy rain at all, but her hair was damp and the cool trickles down her back felt good. Giving up on the idea of sleeping for a while, she pulled her desk chair over to the window and sat down on it, resting her arms on the windowsill and her head on her arms. Her mind whirled with itself in an unending spiral that pulled her inexorably back to confusion, guilt, and pain. She couldn't sit still any longer. Standing quickly and moving before she could change her mind, she walked to her closet and pulled out her long wool coat. She rarely ever wore it, but it was just the right length to cover her nightclothes. Slipping into a well-loved pair of slippers, she quietly opened her door. Her parents were asleep - had been for a while, she knew - so she tiptoed out of her room and made her way to the front door. With as much stealth as she could manage, she opened the door and crept outside.

Once out in the rain, however, her mind faltered. She'd planned on simply walking, but where? Squaring her shoulders, she headed down the walk to the street and turned left. She had no destination in mind, but was totally unsurprised when she found herself crossing the wet, squishy grass of the elementary school playground. She'd often come here for peace and quiet, and she walked over to the swings without even thinking about it. The seat was wet and cold under her, but she didn't notice. She simply sat, letting the breeze push her gently back and forth, occasionally helping it by toeing the ground a bit. She wrapped both arms around the chains and leaned her head back, letting her hair fall off her shoulders and enjoying the feel of the cold rain on her throat.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered to the night.

"About what, milady?" replied a man's voice. Her eyes snapped open as she let go of the chains, falling with a screech to land on her rear in the damp earth. Snapping her head around, she saw a dark shape sitting casually on the nearby merry-go-round. With as much dignity as she could muster, she stood and glared.

"Who are you and why are you here?" She was too angry about being interrupted in her thoughts to realize that she should be wary of random men lurking in abandoned playgrounds. That fear began to blossom, however, as the shape unfolded itself from the sitting position it had been in and stood. He was easily a foot taller than her, with broad shoulders hinted at by the occasional glow of moonlight through the clouds. She couldn't see his face, and even though his posture was nonthreatening and aloof, she still felt the first frissons of worry jump up her spine. She was alone, in a playground, somewhere on the other side of midnight, and there was a strange man not five yards from her. She gulped as he approached.

"My name is Luc, and I would assume I am here for the same reasons you are - to sort out my thoughts and enjoy the quiet of the night." Closer now, she could make out the languid way he moved, smooth and slow. "You seem to be distressed about something. Could I be of assistance?" Jess laughed nervously. He was coming ever closer, and she found herself trapped like a deer in headlights.

"Um no...no, I don't think so. I'll just - uh - be on my way home. I really shouldn't be out so...late..." He was standing in front of her now, and though the light was still almost dim enough to be nonexistent, she could see his dark hair, his glittering eyes. She stood, frozen with what should have been fear but oddly wasn't, as he lifted one large hand towards her. Intellect should have had her flinching, running, but some deeper instinct made her stand motionless as he tucked a thick strand of hair behind her ear. An indefinable, yet familiar, scent teased her nose for a split second before he moved his hand away.

"You are quite right. A young lady such as yourself should not be wandering the darkness alone. Can I ask your permission to escort you to wherever you feel you would be safe?" His words were courtly, old-fashioned, and she didn't quite know what to make of them. Her body, however, knew exactly what to make of his gentle touch, zinging with sensation from where he'd brushed her cheek. It was that reaction more than anything that snapped her out of her fugue.

"No, I...I think I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern!" And with that she darted off, racing off school grounds, onto the street, and back to her house without a backward glance. Later, as she was laying in her bed, her damp hair towel dried and her blankets pulled up around her, she found herself drifting quite easily towards slumber. Her last though would have made her curious, were it not that she was already far along the path towards total sleep.

~Cinnamon. He smelled like cinnamon.~


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: YAY I feel so accomplished! Managing to update again so soon is like a healing balm to my writer's soul. Hope no one objects to being bombarded with yet another chapter so soon after the first. :-D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She awoke from a fitful rest only to realize that her bed was empty save for herself. ~Where's Edward?~ Bolting upright, she switched on her lamp and looked around her room frantically. The grey morning light mingled with the glow from her lamp to illuminate her room and prove without a doubt that she was alone. The idea disturbed her - she hadn't spent a night alone since Edward had unwound enough to stay with her that first night, so long ago. Her waking panic prompted her to seek out the one person who would know.

~Carlisle, where's Edward? He wasn't here when I went to sleep and he's not here now!~

~Calm down, love. He's been keeping an eye on Newton. I don't think he realized how much his absence would affect you, honestly. He's just determined to keep you from harm.~ Though Bella longed to bristle at his words, she had to admit it was very...Edward. She sighed, letting him feel her frustration.

~I wish he would have told me. I might not have spent all night tossing and turning.~

~All night? Addicted to him already, are you?~ His teasing was gentle, welcomed. It made her feel better.

~Well, he has been staying with me every night since we became a couple freshman year.~ She could sense his surprise, mild but unmistakable.

~Has he now? That's...actually, not surprising at all, now that I think of it. It explains why you're so comfortable curling up with us, as cold-skinned as we must feel to you. I just never thought about it.

~You feel nice to lean against.~ She began her morning human ritual, taking time to brush her hair slowly. Sleepless nights always left her with a bit of a headache. ~Thank you for telling me where he was. I may have a few choice words for him when I see him again.~

~Nothing too harsh, I hope. He only wants you safe.~

~Not harsh at all. Just something along the lines of 'since you weren't here I had to keep flipping my pillow over to get to the cold side'.~ She could feel him smile.

~That should get the point across. However, I have another suggestion, if you'd like?~

~Yes?~

~If he feels the need for evening reconnaissance, I can always come and be your pillow. Any of us could. Unless that's overstepping boundaries.~ Bella laughed as she pulled on her t-shirt.

~I think we're beyond the need for boundaries at this point, Carlisle,~ she thought to him. ~And I would gladly take you up on your offer. If nothing else, I'd have someone to talk to while I worry about my precocious boyfriend.~

~Then let me be the first to offer my services as pillow-cooler extraordinaire.~ She could almost see his graceful bow, his laughing eyes. Smiling, she gathered her bag and headed down to her truck, pausing on the way to grab a Pop Tart from the box in the cupboard.

~Offer accepted. And now, to go to school. I'll talk to Jess today, explain my idea to her. I wanted to thank you for doing this, Carlisle. Jess may not be the nicest person all the time, but no one deserves to go through what she has.~

~I fully agree. Explain your idea, and ask her when would be an acceptable time. This weekend would be best as I've got an excuse for the extra office hours, but if that's not good for her we'll work with what she can do.~

~Okay, I'll tell her. And, Carlisle?~

~Mmmm?~

~Thank you.~

~Of course, love. Now, get to school. Edward will be there shortly after you arrive. Go easy on him, okay?~

~I will,~ she laughed, starting the old truck. ~Talk to you later.~

~I look forward to it.~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Lili couldn't help herself. Once Luc had gone out for the day to purchase some home items and a computer, keeping with the charade of being a stay-at-home college student, she dressed and headed out the front door into the grey, moist morning.

~Any typical teenager would be exploring her new home right now.~ She kept thinking that to herself even as she left the soaked asphalt for the grass, the grassy field for the forest. Once in the treeline and away from possible eyes, however, she could no longer lie to herself. ~I just want to observe.~ She made a beeline for the other side of the forest, only slowing as she approached the building nestled in a clearing. To her chagrin, the young shifter that so haunted her thoughts wasn't present. Unable to explain why even to herself, she opened the door to the garage and stepped inside.

The workspace was cluttered but organized, tools in their places except for those he'd obviously been working with. There were various parts and pieces in many locations. The entire place seemed to have a feel of purpose as much as it did of escape. She had no doubt he spent much of his time here. Slowly she moved around the building, aware that she was invading his personal space but unable to stop herself. Her fingers grazed lovingly over items she had no name for, her eyes taking in everything small, large, or in between. As she moved she could catch his scent - woodsy, male - and she turned to see a shirt draped over a nearby sawhorse. Before she realized what she was doing she had the cloth in her hands, her fingers dancing over the soft texture as she brought it up to her nose. His scent surrounded her, made her light-headed, and she leaned against the counter for support.

~By all that's holy...~ she gasped. Never before had she known such a feeling. She was light, wispy, ethereal, yet her body was very much bound to the earth, anchored by the pulsing in her veins, the throbbing that spread to her very core. She didn't realize she'd dropped to her knees or that she was clutching the shirt like a drowning person would grasp at a branch. She wasn't aware of anything, in fact, until she heard a voice.

"Are you okay?" Eyes wide, she noticed shoes before her and followed them upwards, over legs that were well-defined even beneath the faded denim, hips that were narrow and strong, a chest that had her wanting to simply touch it...and then further still to eyes so dark she felt she was drowning. Eyes that haunted her since she saw them in profile, that were so much more enthralling in their directness. Eyes that widened in response to her intense gaze. Suddenly the entire situation came crashing down on her.

"I - um - I've got to go!" And with speed born of humiliation and her own need, she bolted from the garage and away from the young shifter. She was lost in the trees before he could blink, and she never saw the look on his face as he watched her virtually disappear. With a sigh, he turned to grab his notebook from the bench he'd left it on and head back to his lessons. He cast a last glance at the treeline, knowing he could track her but feeling somehow that he shouldn't. He began his walk back to his class when something hit him.

~She stole my shirt!~ The thought, though bizarre, was no less true for its oddity, and he found himself thinking about his shirt for the rest of the day. His shirt, and a pair of wide, beautiful violet-grey eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: So I hate to do this, but this is a short chapter and it's going to leave you hanging a bit - hubby reminded me we're supposed to be going camping this weekend. I'd totally forgotten until he woke me up and grinned like a little boy at Christmas. *sigh* What I won't do for that man. At any rate, I didn't have time to type up the next chapter, and this one's more a teaser-filler than anything. Please don't hate me! I promise to gift you all with much enjoyable smut and plot whenever I get back! PROMISE!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward leaned against the Volvo and waited for her. He knew he should have told her what he was doing last night, but Bella being Bella...well, he didn't want to give her the idea, however unjustified, that he was trying to coddle her.

~Maybe it is justified,~ he thought, the hand in his pocket resting lightly on the dark burgundy box within. ~I...seem to have made a habit of trying to keep her safe in ways she finds smothering. But what does she expect me to do? I love her! I can't just let her get hurt because of me...again.~

The rain trickled down through his hair as he waited for her, almost like his thoughts were given physical form.

~I know she loves me, but should I wait to ask her? There's so much going on right now...and she's still in school...maybe I should hold off on proposing until things settle a bit further. I don't want to add to her stress.~ His excellent eyesight saw the shape of her truck as it gamely lumbered up the hill to the school parking lot. By the time she made it up to the lot he was waiting for her, and as soon as the engine shut off he opened her door and scooped her into his arms.

"I missed you," he murmured into her hair, feeling her melt against him.

"I missed you too. Next time, though, just tell me so I don't have to ask your father where you were all night." Her comment was direct, but her eyes were smiling, so he figured he wasn't in too much trouble. He all but purred as she snuggled herself into his arms.

"I think I can do that," he murmured. Unable to help himself, he tilted her face up to his and captured her lips in a kiss that left them both reeling. They never noticed the stares from the other students, and truth be told neither one of them would have cared even if they had. The only thing that broke them apart was the ringing of the first bell. Bella pulled back, gasping for air and flushed from his attentions, to see the satisfied smirk on his lips.

"Just because _you_ don't have to breathe..." she said in a low voice that she knew he heard. He just smiled and pulled her to him with his arm around her shoulder. As they began to walk towards the school he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Do you feel like ditching a class today? Any one of them." She stopped and looked at him, puzzled.

"Why?" He leaned even closer, his breath whispering against her neck.

"Because I have this urge to shag you to within an inch of your life out there in the woods, and I really don't want to wait until school is over." He could tell by her breathing that she was as turned on by the idea as he was. The glow in her eyes as she looked up at him confirmed it.

"You're a bad influence, Edward Cullen," she whispered. He cocked an unrepentant eyebrow, and she shivered. As they got to her first class she stepped away from him. Just before she entered the classroom she looked back over her shoulder.

"I'm really not that fond of third period," she said with a smirk. He just grinned and winked at her before heading off to his own first period class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice just smiled as Bella scooted into her seat.

"There's a bag of dry clothes in the trunk of the Volvo. I put them there for you this morning." Bella just smiled and shook her head, pulling her notebook and yesterday's assignment from her bag.

"You're incorrigible, you know that, right?"

"Unabashedly," came the pixie's response. Bella rolled her eyes and attempted to concentrate on class, but never got much further than the thought of what she was planning to do instead of her third period class. She wasn't surprised to find herself incredibly aroused by the thought of playing hooky to go have sex in the forest. She'd spent so much of her school career being a good little invisible girl...a small, undernourished part of her psyche, the one that occasionally whispered about breaking a rule or two, demanded that she stand up and take full advantage of this lovely situation and her incredibly sexy boyfriend. A small piece of paper found its way under her arm, the writing tiny and graceful.

_Mind if I come watch? Edward doesn't have to know._

She snapped her eyes up to find Alice's golden ones glowing with amusement and desire, and a sudden throbbing in her lower extremities made her stifle a gasp.

**If you can keep yourself hidden, you're welcome to enjoy the view.**

Alice grinned even wider at that before turning back and pretending to pay attention. Bella sighed and tried to keep her focus on class. By the time the bell rang, she knew she had failed her attempt.

~That's okay. I'll just get Alice's notes. She'll understand why I'm all distracted.~ With that happy thought in her head, she and her friend made their way towards second period. Bella knew that the next forty-five minutes were going to drag like lifetimes.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Camping was wonderful - it rained almost the whole first day. I was in heaven. And as promised, an update! I did want to clear something up that was pointed out to me - something I thought I'd mentioned, but looking back over my own notes it's apparent I haven't. I'm such a dork. LOL Anyway, this story is a bit of an AU - I had to twist the events a bit in order to fit my ideas into the spots I wanted. I've kind of taken what I want from the original four books and played with it to find out where I can work my own things into it - morphing the time lines into a shape they weren't in originally. None of it was totally deliberate, but more a manipulation of necessity. So in case it gets a bit confusing and goes against the canon series, I hope everyone will forgive me for that: artistic license and all. ;-D

So, on with the chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After class, she stood from her seat and looked over at Alice.

"I forgot something in my truck - I'm gonna go get it. See you in a bit!" Alice just smiled and nodded, understanding that Bella had given herself an excuse to leave the building in case anyone asked. The brunette made her way out down the hall and out the doors to the parking lot, waiting until all eyes were elsewhere before darting around the corner of the school building and heading up the damp, grassy slope behind. Once in the comforting concealment of the trees, she simply began walking. They hadn't set a place to meet - she knew he would find her when he was ready. So she relaxed herself listening to the muted sounds of the birds and insects, the gentle patter of the occasional raindrop on the leaf-strewn ground. The foliage above her head towered so thick and full that the rain falling outside the forest depths barely penetrated, instead filtering down as a plethora of tiny drops reminiscent of mist. It clung to her hair and her clothing, caressing in its unobtrusiveness, and she shivered thinking of how delightful it was going to feel against her bare skin.

"You are a very naughty young lady, Miss Swan. Ditching class to meet with a man for an illicit tryst in the forest?" His whisper in her ear had her moaning under her breath and she turned to find his golden eyes raking over her, ravishing her with his gaze as thoroughly as she hoped he would soon be with his body. She couldn't resist playing along.

"Are you going to punish me?" she asked demurely, tilting her head down and looking up at him through her lashed.

"Well, I hadn't planned on it, but as you seem totally unrepentant as concerns your behavior, it would seem I have no choice." In the next instant she was pinned against the massive trunk of an ancient oak, the hard wood pressing into her shoulders. She moaned a little at the roughness of his actions.

"What...do you think would be suitable?" she managed to pant. He just grinned and coaxed her arms up above her head, then whipped her shirt off with one smooth movement. The chill, damp air against her skin tightened her already hard nipples to painful tautness under her bra, and he bent down to trace his tongue over the exposed swells above the lace trim. She had barely adjusted to the sensations when he none-too-gently ripped open her bra and latched onto a throbbing nipple, circling the areola with his lips and closing his teeth around the peak. She bucked at the sensation, pressing upwards against him, but he simply shoved her back against the tree. Again and again he snapped his teeth together on her tender flesh, not hard enough to break the skin but definitely with enough force to make sure she would be feeling the effects for hours.

~God...if he does that much more I'll come just like this!~ As though he could actually read her thoughts, he stood abruptly.

"Oh, no. This is a punishment, Miss Swan. You will come only when I allow you to. Until then, you will do exactly as I say." She shivered with need, hearing the demanding tone of his voice. His gorgeous eyes simmered with lust, and a lingering uncertainty. This role, the dominant and harsh man, was foreign to him, and she loved him all the more for it. She was determined to make him see the benefits to the situation, however. Licking her lips, she glanced up at him.

"Yes, Edward," she murmured. "What do you want me to do?" She could see him swallow convulsively, the unnecessary action saying volumes. Yet when he spoke his voice was steady, even slightly disdainful.

"For starters, I want you on your knees." She dropped immediately, bringing her face eye-level with the impressively tented front of his jeans.

"Free me." She needed no further instruction as her deft fingers worked the buttons and zipper. It was the effort of a few moments to slide his pants down, but soon she was eye-to-eye with his solid, bobbing erection. Her mouth watered in anticipation, and if it were at all possible she would swear she got even wetter.

"Now..." he seemed to pause, to gather his thoughts. "Suck my cock. I want to watch you drink my seed." Bella just moaned and wrapped her lips around her boyfriend's swollen rod. Bella began to work her lips gently over the swollen head, teasing the underside with her tongue. She heard him moan, felt him trembling, and reached up to his hands. Guiding them to her head, she braced one of her hands on his knee and began to stroke and rub his nuts with the other. Then she began to suck in earnest, taking him inch by inch into her mouth. It took only a moment before he was shifting to meet her movements, thrusting forward each time she slid down until she was sheathing his entire length in her mouth and throat.

"Gods...Bella...yes..." He'd degenerated to wordless whimpers interspersed with the occasional word, and she couldn't have been happier, knowing she was able to coax this type of reaction from him. It was a heady feeling. After a few moments his movements started to get erratic and jerky.

"Bella...yes...yes...YES!" With a frantic groan he emptied himself into her mouth, her swallowing teasing his exploding shaft, draining him totally. With a sigh he pulled himself from between her lips.

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" he whispered with a smile. She just grinned in return. "Now, what do you say about some reciprocal pleasure while we wait?"

"Wait for what?" she asked, unable to curb her satisfied smile.

"For me to be ready to pin you to the tree and make you scream."

"Oh. Well, since you put it that way..." she trailed off teasingly. In a flash she was on her back, her pants...somewhere else - she didn't know and didn't care, because his tongue was working against her slick skin, delving into her slit before he gave up on subtlety and simply latched onto her clit. It was seconds only before she crashed headlong into her first orgasm, the sensations making her buck and writhe on the damp earth. He was relentless, however, driving her over the edge again in such a short time that she couldn't even catch her breath. She gave up trying to catalog his actions, as his hands and lips and tongue were everywhere at once it seemed and she was too dazed to be able to pay attention. After he'd brought her off again, this time screaming his name with abandon, he picked her up and pinned her against the tree again. The sudden motion had her opening her eyes wide with surprise.

"I hope you're ready for this," he growled, closing his teeth just gently enough on her shoulder as he draped her arms over his legs and proceeded to piston his cock in and out of her hot depths. Her inner tissues, overly sensitized from the three painfully intense orgasms he'd just wrung out of her, protested the intrusion wonderfully. leaving her gasping his name and moaning incoherantly. He was demanding, his movements relentless as he drilled her into the tree, dragging her pleasure out into unending spirals of tension. She moaned, she whimpered, she wriggled from the power behind his movements, but he wanted more.

"I told you I'm going to make you scream," he whispered harshly in her ear. She realized the challenge in his statement, and let herself meet his eyes.

"Do your worst," she replied, and his eyes lit up.

"You asked for it."

Before she knew what was happening, Bella found herself spun around facing the tree as he jammed his rod back into her depths. He held her effortlessly in his arms as she leaned forward, his hands supporting under her thighs as she braced her palms against the tree trunk. As he plowed into her again and again, she let herself lean forward until the rough bark of the tree brushed ever-so-slightly against her nipples, the scratchy wood tormenting them even further. The random thought that she was going to ache later flitted through her mind, and she found the concept easily as arousing as the actions causing it. With a sudden wrench of his hips Edward yanked himself out of her. Her cry of protest was met with a muttered growl.

"On your knees. Leaning forward. Now." She hastened to comply, muscles tense from unaccustomed positions protesting deliciously at her movements. No sooner had she dropped to her knees, however, and rested her head on her forearms than he crouched down behind her, one hand pressing down on her tailbone as the other lined him up with her aching core. As soon as he thrust forward his hands shifted, grabbing her hips and holding her up even higher, granting him unhindered access to ever inch of her clasping tunnel, access he took with a speed that left her reeling. She screeched as he dove into her repeatedly, the angle of his cock driving her closer to what promised to be a mind-boggling peak.

"Talk to me," she gasped, barely audible over her own panting. But he heard.

"Such a hot little vixen, Bella," he murmured, the strain in his voice nearly impossible to hide. "You love this, love being taken...so tight on my dick, baby...that's it...come for me..." That was all it took. The images her mind supplied to go with his voice and the ceaseless pounding in her depths threw her roughly over the edge.

"EDWARD!" she shrieked, spasming around him. He buried himself as deep as possible while she shook and moaned, waiting until the waves were almost subsided before he moved again, this time with a slow, steady rhythm that was somehow harsher and more forceful than his frantic coupling.

"Bella...god, you're beautiful...once more, baby...come for me one more time..." She whimpered, worn and desperate for one more orgasm, the one she could feel beginning to build. He played her body like a harp, letting the tension morph and stretch until her very skin felt tight with need.

"I'm close, baby...milk my prick with your pussy...make me come..." She realized dimly that this one would have to be on her, that he was just going to keep them both at that sinful edge just before completion. He wanted her to work for it, did he? She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. And then she clamped her inner muscles down on his invading cock with every ounce of strength she had. The combination of his startled lunge and her ravaged depths slammed into her with frightful force and she screamed his name as she climaxed, screamed it again when she felt him spurt and shoot her full of his cream. It seemed to go on for an endless moment and she was sure she would lose her mind, and she didn't object in the least. After a long while they both came back down, Edward now draped over her, his weight resting lightly against her back while his cock twitched a few final times within her, triggering little whispering sensations that slid up and down her spine. She shifted a bit, distributing her weight more evenly so she could remain down, so he could stay inside her for as long as he wanted. It was a few moments later that he finally pulled himself out of her, and the feel of his softening member dragging at her walls was enough to make her whine in a combination of pleasure and pain. He dropped fully to the ground and pulled her into his arms, turning her until he was spooned behind her, his hand resting lightly on her breast. The only sounds were the whisper of wind, rain, and the far-away chatter of birds. His voice seemed almost sacrilegious when it broke the peace.

"I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind in the least if you came out and sucked her nipples," he said lightly, and Bella gasped.

"You knew?" she asked him incredulously as the dark-haired pixie stood and stepped out from behind the underbrush to their left.

"Not at first - but Alice has never been able to keep her thoughts to herself when she's horny." Bella could almost feel him grin. "So - what do you say? Let her play, or go back to school?"

"I already called us out for a family issue. In fact, Jasper should be here in about twenty minutes too." Bella couldn't help but laugh, a laugh that quickly turned to a groan as her friend dropped to the ground in front of her and began to suck lightly on one of her still-stiff nipples. She closed her eyes and leaned back, planning to reach out to tangle her fingers in Alice's hair, but Edward had other ideas. In a flash she found herself pinned, unable to move arms or legs, his grip as unbreakable as iron.

"Edward..." she whimpered, and he chuckled.

"Oh, no. This was part of the deal - I hold you while she and Jasper work you over. So lay back and enjoy it." She moaned and gave herself over to the sensations. It was a few moments later that she realized what he said.

"Deal? What deal?"


	9. Chapter 9

She knew Luc wouldn't be back for the rest of the day - and it suited her just fine. For reasons she couldn't explain, she was hesitant about trying to justify bringing home the shifter's clothing. She knew there was a very good reason - but the truth was she'd just been so overwhelmed with him standing there, all tall and toned and startled by her unexpected presence, that she just bolted like a scared deer. And now that she was back on her bed in the tower room, his shirt still clutched in her hands...well, she was glad Luc wouldn't be back for a while. She needed time to gather the rampant thoughts in her mind. For the first time she longed for a friend, someone she could talk to. None of the things in her brain were making sense to her at the moment.

~If this is what humans' minds are like, no wonder they have such short and chaotic lives!~ she thought ruefully. Rolling over, she leaned her cheek against the soft material of the flannel shirt, unaware at first that she was rubbing her face against it. After a moment, she gave in to the urge she'd been stifling since she got home. She sat up, dragging her own shirt off as well as removing her bra. With the same deliberate movements she slid her arms into the sleeves of the flannel shirt, buttoning the top two buttons. She was almost immediately overcome with a myriad sensations - lust, of course, his scent was more than enough to make her damp and tingly. But it was the others that gave her pause. Comfort. Tranquility. Peace.

_~Home.~_

Not thinking at all, letting herself just feel, she lay back down on her pillow and closed her eyes. She never knew it when she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

He was pleased with his purchases. Maybe he would actually take the time to learn how to use this computer-thing. Lili would know how - she'd mentioned learning at their last residence. After paying and giving the clerk their new address for delivery purposes, he stepped out into the greyish-bright morning. He walked aimlessly until he found himself in a park. Luc decided this would be a wonderful time to take a break and just sit for a while. He still had further home shopping to do, but the park was serene and quiet, and the lure of his own thoughts drew him to a sitting position underneath a broad tree. His mind turned inward, but in a rather unusual occurrence he found himself thinking not of the war, of their part in it, but rather of the timid, quiet, and scared girl he'd seen in the park the night before.

She's walked across the field and sat down on the swing, and he could tell immediately that she was severely concerned about something. He resolved to sit still, to not let her become aware of his presence, but when she spoke, her whispered voice full of pain and humiliation, he'd had no choice. The startled look in her eyes called to him, and he'd found himself standing before her - touching her - before he was even totally aware he was standing to begin with. And then he'd offered to escort her somewhere. His actions baffled him. They'd seemed so appropriate last night; indeed, he could not have conceived of acting any differently. But now in the harsh light of day he found himself perplexed. What was it about this girl that drew him so?

Without his permission, his fingers recalled the soft length of her hair as he'd tucked it behind her ear; his eyes recalled the hesitance and confusion in her expression as he came closer. She was so small compared to him - so very delicate a mortal, and he couldn't seem to control the direction his thoughts headed in. He wondered if her skin was as silky as it looked. If her lips would be as soft against his skin, rubbing his own lips, surrounding his-

~What the...no, I won't think of that,~ he berated himself mentally. Shaking his head slightly, he tried to banish the lustful direction his thoughts had taken. She was young, she was human.

~She was beautiful. Even though she wasn't comfortable she was still beautiful, a fragile bloom in the dark of night.~ He could recall her scent vividly, and it was then that he realized what had been bothering her.

~So young to be with child - so small to have such a large worry.~ He leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. ~Does she even realize what she's gotten herself in to? Does she know how precious, how priceless that new life is?~ Lost in his musings, he watched the passers-by and allowed his mind to wander where it wished. One thought came to the fore.

~I don't even know her name.~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He couldn't concentrate. Asking to be excused, he wandered to the bathroom for a moment to be alone. Once there, he went into a stall and sat on the seat, trying to decipher the events of the morning. He'd left his notes in the garage the day before where he'd carelessly tossed them before turning his attention to his car. And he'd been shocked as hell to when he went back to retrieve them and found some girl standing in his private workspace. To top it all off, before he could make any sense of anything, she'd stood, staring at him with wide eyes and then darting out the door and into the forest.

~God, her eyes were beautiful,~ he mused. Immediately he felt almost...unfaithful. He loved Bella. Granted, right now she was with the leech, but he held out an irrational hope that someday she'd realize he could be more for her than that bloodsucker and his family ever could. A part of him already knew she'd made her choice, but he wouldn't accept that.

~Dammit, I've loved her forever!~ he railed against his own mind. He remembered when they were a lot younger, playing together in the dirt in her front yard as their fathers talked and joked together. Childish impulse had him giving her a dandelion plucked from the grass where they played, and he remembered her smile. For some odd reason that smile had stayed with him even after she left, after she stopped coming to visit Charlie. To this day he could remember child-Bella smiling at him. And then when she moved back, and he saw her smile again - she was beautiful, he realized. Somewhere in those years she'd grown up, and she was beautiful. He remembered wondering what she thought of him after so many years, and he still got a bit of a flutter in his chest when he recalled the way she'd taken in his older self with a look of pleased surprise in her eyes. He loved her eyes.

~Bella's eyes are such a gorgeous, deep brown...nothing like the eyes of the girl in my garage. Hers were a blue-violet...almost crystalline, really. Like gemstones. Like the tanzanite necklace in that jewelery store in Port Angeles. That would look really beautiful on her, with her silvery-blonde hair and those eyes...~ With a jolt he realized that he'd been musing about the stranger again. He sighed and pulled his mind back to the present. If he didn't get back to class soon someone would wonder where he was. Standing up, he gathered his as best he could and made his way back to the classroom. He quickly found, though, that no matter how hard he concentrated on what was being taught, his concentration was being shattered on a regular basis by gemstone eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Don't worry - I'm not leaving you hanging with Bella and crew in the woods. I just...detoured a moment. :)


	10. Chapter 10

"I said, what deal?" She meant her voice to come out demanding, but with his arms pinning her to him and Alice's tongue laving her breasts, it was difficult to form words, let alone force them to sound like anything more than whimpers. Edward's voice against her ear didn't help matters any.

"Alice was disappointed that Jazz got you first this year...so we agreed that she would get to watch you with two men, and participate when she wanted."

"So..." she gasped as her friend's cool fingers began to stroke the skin of her abdomen gently, teasingly. "Let me get this straight...because I fucked Jasper in the locker room, Alice gets to watch while I take you both on?"

"That's almost right...except that it will be Alice running the show. If you think you can handle it." Jasper's drawl was amused as he came into their presence, holding a rather large log which he put down before walking closer to the threesome on the ground and brushing his fingers through Alice's hair. At that point, Alice brushed Bella's clit with her fingers, and the brunette found she had no words to respond. As worn as she was she was amazed that her body could be up for anything else, let alone clamoring for more, but clamoring it was. Without warning, the petite vampire leapt to her feet and pulled Bella with her.

"Okay, Edward, clothes off and sit on the log." The pixie's voice was abrupt and Edward laughed as he followed his instructions. Bella noticed with a grin that her man was fully hard again, and she found herself musing at the effect of immortality on the male libido. He straddled the huge log, sitting down and leaning back, his dick pointing straight up and begging for attention. She was so enthralled with watching him as he slowly traced the fingers of one hand up and down his length that when Alice's fingers slid between her ass cheeks she jumped and squeaked.

"Hush, Bella. Let me get you ready for him," the other girl whispered, and Bella recognized the feel of lubricant as Alice worked a finger in and out of her tight back door. She moaned a little, especially when Jasper reached out and plucked at her nipples, massaging her breasts. It was only a short time later that Alice led Bella over to where her boyfriend was reclining, stroking his erection absently.

"Face away from him, Bella, and straddle the log. Let him have your tight little ass," she whispered before walking over to unbutton Jasper's shirt. Bella complied, her attention split between her gorgeous boyfriend and the equally beautiful couple a few feet away. Edward, however, had no such division of interest. With a moan he grasped her hips and positioned her where he wanted her, working the head of his cock in and out of her ass, pulling her down on him a little more with each thrust. She closed her mind for a moment to completely immerse herself in the still-slightly-unusual sensation of having his hard pole work itself into her rear. It didn't take long before she was moving with him, and finally he was buried to the hilt.

"God, Bella, don't move yet..." he whispered, and she opened her eyes to see that Alice had finished divesting her mate of his clothing. She licked her lips as Jasper walked forward, reaching out a hand to rub his shaft.

"Lean back, Ed. You too, Bella," Jasper whispered as he positioned himself. With a series of smooth movements he pumped his swollen rod into her, letting her feel the exquisite sensation of being stretched and stuffed in both orifices. Alice, meanwhile, was standing off to the side with an imperious air.

"She's all yours, boys," she said with a lewd smile. "Make me proud." Bella just gasped as first Jasper, then Edward began to move. When one thrust into her the other would withdraw, alternating in and out at a pace too slow to do much more than tease her. She found herself glancing over at her friend, and when her eyes locked with Alice's and she read the lust, the enjoyment in their depths she found herself unable to look away, regardless of the sensations her body was being subjected to.

"Alice..." she whispered, and the dark-haired one came over.

"How does it feel, Bella? Not only being taken, but being watched? You like that, don't you?" Bella whimpered in response, then yelped at a particularly hard simultaneous thrust from both of the men, the pleasure making her feel a bit dizzy.

"Alice...please..."

"Please what, Bella?" The brunette didn't know where her next words came from, and furthermore didn't care.

"Touch yourself...let me watch..." Alice's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Why, Bella, that's positively kinky!" Her dainty fingers had already begun to make short work of her blouse. "Wanting to watch your best friend get herself off while her husband and your boyfriend sate themselves in your slick body?" By this time Alice was bare from the waist up and shimmying her pants down her hips. "But I suppose I can grant this request." And as Bella watched, her friend dropped to the ground and traced her fingers over her pale skin. The sight of Alice's flawlessly polished fingernails, their burgundy color shining in the light filtering through the trees, tracing over her white skin was erotic beyond anything Bella could have thought.

"Watch her, darlin'. Isn't she beautiful?" Jasper whispered in her ear, reaching one hand up to cup one of her breasts. Beneath her, Edward ran his hand up her side until he was cradling the other one and, her eyes closing, Bella's body began to shudder as she came.

"Fuck, Bella, you're beautiful when you climax," Alice said in wonder. When Bella was finally able to open her eyes again, she saw her best friend laying on the ground lazily slipping two perfectly manicured fingers in and out of her wet center. Bella knew she was about to break the rules of the game. And she didn't care.

"Jazz, Edward..." she began, waiting for them to pause in their movements. "Edward...I want to watch you with Alice. I want to see you take her." She could feel the shock from her boyfriend...and she could also feel the way his dick in her back passage jumped in approval. "And Jazz...I want you inside me while we watch them." Alice's eyes were glazed over with delight and after a few moments of disentangling themselves, Edward turned to Bella.

"Are you sure?" Her eyes glowed with lust.

"Absolutely. I know how good you feel...I want to see how good you look." He smiled and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her for so long that it took Alice's exasperated sigh to get their attention.

"Impatient, aren't you?" Edward asked her teasingly. With a last kiss, Bella pushed him to her best friend, who promptly rolled over to hands and knees, presenting herself to him. His eyes burning into Bella's, he dropped to his knees behind the female vampire and pressed himself deep into her, her petite frame looking so much smaller against his muscled, toned frame. Bella was shocked by the erotic picture they presented, her tiny form beneath his larger one. So involved was she in watching the initial joining that she jumped when Jasper touched her arm.

"Shall we?" he asked, his voice making her shiver. He dropped to the ground and leaned back against the log, hissing with pleasure as she straddled his lap and sank down on his stiff member. She began to ride him, their eyes never leaving their significant others as she raised and lowered herself on his swollen length. A distant part of her knew she was going to be amazingly sore in the morning, but it was a very distant part and she ignored it in favor of enjoyment as his cock stroked inside her. Alice was obviously enjoying herself as well, her head down and her ass arched back to meet Edward's plunging hips.

~My god, he's magnificent,~ she thought in amazement.

"She loves it doggy-style," Jasper whispered to her. "That's the way I was fucking her the night you heard us." Bella, eyes still fixated on the two furiously mating vampires, nonetheless blinked and glanced at Jasper for a minute. He just nodded and kept talking, knowing his voice would just add another dimension to the slender girl's pleasure.

"I could feel you upstairs, so frustrated...so needy...I thought I could get it out of my system by fucking Alice senseless. But then you heard us and it turned you on and it made it that much more intense for me. And then...well, you know how the night ended," he grinned at her and she nodded, smiling. With a quick thrust he shoved himself into her, giving her more of his length than she'd planned to take just then and making her squeal. "Now I've got a smart, sexy human..." another thrust, "...riding my cock..." his hands on her hips, yanking her down onto him, "...watching with me while her boyfriend fucks my wife like the bitch in heat she is..." he rolled them over, tugging her legs up around his waist and leaning over her, catching her eyes for just a moment before they both returned their gazes to Edward and Alice.

"Harder, Edward!" Alice moaned, spreading her legs even further to give him all the access he could ever want. Bella watched as Edward complied, drilling into the dainty-looking girl beneath him like he planned to break her, and she felt a stab of envy - not because Alice was screwing Edward, but because as a human she would never know what it felt like to have him really truly take her. If he tried that with her, it would shatter bones. Never before had she hated her humanity more than she did at that moment. Jasper, of course, caught her emotional flux.

"What's wrong, love?" he whispered.

"I want to be one of you," she replied in a small voice. He nodded his understanding.

"Patience, love." He leaned down to kiss her gently, letting his lips soothe her even as his stroking rod inflamed her. "Let me make you feel good." She opened her eyes to his burnished golden ones and nodded. Hips lips returned to her own before trailing down to her neck. She felt him linger over her pulse point and she thought of how easy it would be for him to just bite, to turn her, and the thought of him sinking his teeth into her neck was somehow erotic. She moaned desperately, her hips coming up off the ground in time with his thrusts.

"That's it, Bella, just feel. Feel me inside you." His hand drifted down to stroke against her sensitive nub and she jumped. "Come for me, darlin'. I want to feel you clench on my cock. That's it, take it love, every inch...good girl...god, you feel so good..." His distraction worked, pulling Bella back from her untimely musing and entrenching her in the here-and-now with his body against hers, inside hers.

"Jasper..." she panted. He could feel her getting closer, her body tensing, and he knew he would be joining her. A hard thrust, a soft slide, and then he couldn't hold back. He grabbed her hip with one hand and ground himself into her, pressing his other thumb against her clit. She exploded around him, pulling him over the edge and sucking every inch of him as deep as he could go, shooting his essence into her depths. He moaned her name harshly, and even through her own orgasm she could feel his juices splashing against her walls, the silky length of him pulsing over and over as he filled her. Just then she heard the gasps and groans that signaled the impending climax of the other couple and she and Jasper both watched as, muscles tensed, Alice drug Edward over the edge of orgasmic oblivion with her. Bella was awestruck by the sight of her boyfriend, muscles tense and shaking, eyes closed as ecstasy took him prisoner, and she knew she'd never seen a more gorgeous sight in her life. At the apex of his climax, his eyes snapped open and sought hers.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she replied, and then he was lost to his peak and she watched in fascination as he exploded inside her best friend. Watching him shudder, Bella realized something. Immortality didn't matter in the least - this was the man she would love forever. And forever sounded perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Author's note: So Bella can be a voyeur, too. Not that I blame her, LOL

Well, 'tis the end of this Book. I hope you enjoyed it. :) Next up - Bella's training, Caralla's visit...and everything else as well. Stay tuned!


End file.
